The great mushroom war diaries
by Rian1945
Summary: The story about the grief and selfish of humanity that will destroy themselves. A survivor lived to tell.
1. Before the war

**Hello there. I made this story because I got a copyright violation to someone in my last story. So, I deleted my last story and made another one. This story is about my human oc character. He live in the great mushroom war and still alive. Follow his story of live in the war. This story contain muticultural language and all the language is translated to English. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Before the war 

Three years before the war, the world is still in peace. Everyone still live happy. The world is still filled with human. The city is still crowded with people and they're work. The UN is still holding the security and peace of the world.

The UN is making a summit in New York City. The party is held in the UN HQ. Many leaders around the world are gathered in the city that never sleep. One of the leader is the Russia President Mikhail Subarov. He is staying at Wildorf-asturia hotel. There's also other leader that stayed in the hotel. Like the prime minister of UK, the president of Germany, the president of Indonesia, the president of Iran, and the sulthan of Saudi Arabia. The hotel is crowded with lots of VIP that the police and the SWAT are gathered outside the hotel. The US secret service also do an inspection to the emloyee of the hotel, especially at the restaurant.

President Mikhail Subarov is flew to JFK international airport from sheremetyevo international airport. He will use IL-96 with the president seal livery. He boarded the aircraft with few FSO agent. One of them is Andrey Petrenko. He is 22 years old and just graduaded from the academy. The president sit in the chair next to Andrey. The airplane then take off and heading it's destination through the west route. The airplane is keep ascending to 30,000 feet which the standard altitude for international route. The airplane then stable and the fasten symbol is off. The agent then stand up and walked around the airplane to check the security threat. The president is entered his room and rest until the airplane reach its destination. The airplane will be escorted by Russia air force. The airplane is be escorted until its reach the border. Andrey is went to the first floor of the airplane. He went to the bar and asked for a glass of water. He sat in the bar for a while. He talked with his fellow comrades to kill the time until they reach the destination because it will be a ten hours flight.

8 hours later, the president is woke from his sleep. He came out from his room to check the crew and agent. He saw Andrey is playing card with his comrades. The president is walked by and the agents is stop playing and saluting the president. The president salute back and the agents is back at their card games. The president then walked to the cockpit. He entered the cokcpit and checked the condition of the pilots. He then sat near the navigator and relaxed for a while.

"So, where are we know?" asked the president to the navigator.(Of course he will speaks Russian).

"We now at the Atlantic ocean and will arrive at JFK proximately two hours sir." said the navigator while looking at the navigation screen.

"Okay. Thanks boy." replied the president shortly.

The president then walked away from the cockpit. He moved to the bar and sat next to Andrey. The president ordered a vodka while Andrey just a cup of glass. The president then noticed that he's the only agent that don't drink liquor.

"Hey agent. What's your name?" asked The president and drank a glass of vodka.

"Andrey Petrenko sir. At your service sir." said Andrey.

"Okay Agent Andrey. Why you the only one that don't drink vodka?" asked the president.

"Well... I got this trauma of drinking because my father is passed away because he drink to much liquor and his kidney is stopped working. He then become really ill and finally passed away sir." said Andrey in sad voice.

"Sorry to hear that. I'm very sorry." said the president.

"That's fine sir. I'm very appreciate your concern." replied Andrey shortly.

They talked along the way until the plane is land. The airplane then landed at JFK safely. They parked the airplane and there's a lot of people waiting in the exit door of the plane. US armies are gathered along a big red carpet for the president. The president walked to the exit door and waited until the door is opened. One of the crew then opened the door and the president is coming out from the aircraft. Many camera flash from the journalist and news reporter are flashing the president. He walked through the exit stairs. He then touched the US soil and walked along the red carpet. The armies then saluted him as he pass by. Andrey and the other FSO agent are also came out from the airplane and follow the president. The red carpet then ended and there's a limosine car waiting for the president. He entered the car with Andrey and some of the FSO agent. The limosine then drove to the Wildorf-Asturian Hotel. The president looked at the view along the way. They finally arrived at the hotel. The president then came out from the car and walked inside the hotel. He then entered the elevator with his pesonal luggage brought by Andrey and an agent. The president is stayed at the 5th floor amd in a penthouse room. They arrived at the floor and walked to the room. The agent then gave the president the key to his room. He opened it and entered the room. The room is extremely big and has two floors. Andrey then put his luggage in the living room. The president then thanked Andrey and Andrey moved back to the first floor to take his stuff. Andrey is staying in a room next to the president. Andrey then took his thing and walked to his room. He arrived at his room and entered the room. He then turned on all the lights of the room and put his luggage. He brushed his teeth before his sleep and took a bath. He changed his clothing into pijamas. He went straight to the bed and sleep because he got a bigger job tomorrow.


	2. The summit

**Okay. So, my OC character is a Russian secret service. Keep following this story to know the origin caused of the war. Note: There will be some Adventure time character in this story.**

Chapter 2: The summit.

The next morning, Andrey woke from his sleep. He pulled his body up and yawned. He stretched for a while. He saw the alarm is on. He turn it off and got up from the bed. He walked into the bathroom and took a shower. He used the shampoo and soap. He must smell good because he will be near lots of people and must shown that Russian people is very discipline and well tidy up. After shower, he dried himself with the towel and put on his official clothes. He walked to the mirror to see himself. He combed his hair until its tidy and sprayed a men's fragrance to all of his body. He then wore his tie and walked to a briefcase. He opened it and took his earphone, radio, and his serdyukov pistol. He wore his belt and tied it with his holsterer. He put reload his pistol and switched it into safety mode. He put it in his holsterer and reasy for the next order. He then contacted by the FSO leader and he ordered to escort the president out from his room to his car. He walked out from his room and to the president's room. He knocked the door and told the president that thia is time to go. The president walked out from his room and escorted by Andrey. They walked to the elevator and Andrey pressed the button to the ground floor. They just stand still in the elevator and the president is practicing his speech for the summit. Andrey just be quiet and stand still. They arrives at the ground floor and the elevator door is open. They walked out from the elevator and the building rushly to the limosine. They entered the limosine and the driver drove rushly. The president still practicing his speech and Andrey just sit quietly across him. They the only people inside the limosine. The president then stopped practicing and asked a few things to Andrey.

"Hey Andrey. Do you have any relatives outside the motherland?" asked the president formally.

"Sir. Not to mean for disrespect. What is the objective of your question?" asked Andrey in formal voice.

"I just want to know about the people that protecting me." said the president.

"Okay sir. I don't have a relatives outside the motherland. But, I do have a friend in England and she also in the summit sir." said Andrey formally.

"Is the man or woman have a name?" asked the president.

"She's a woman and her name is Sarah Aberdeen sir." said Andrey shortly.

"How both of you met?" asked the president.

"We meet when I was being a scholar in universirty of Barcelona. I was taking a social culture. We are partner in the university. We always study together and walk together. Some of my friends tell me that I like a couple with her. But, I always told them that our relationship is professional. But sometimes, I got this feelings to her. That stopped until she married someone else. That's the story sir. I'm sorry if I bored you." said Andrey.

"No son. I'm not bored. Anyway, why do you choose this line of work although you can be something more?" asked the president confusely.

"I like to serve the motherland more than anything. But still, my family is still number one sir." said Andrey.

"Okay. I understand why do you choosed your family. I have a wive and two daughter and they're my precious things in the world." replied the president.

"Thank you sir for sharing." said Andrey.

They then arrived at UN HQ. Someone opened the door and Andrey came out first. He then stand beside the door and saluting. The president came out from the car and the press is taking lots of pictures. The president rushly entered the building with Andrey in his back. Inside the building, an announcer announced the arrival of President Mikhail Subarov. All the world leaders are clapping their hand for the president. The president then greet all the leaders. He then meet with US president and they talked about some relationship between US and Russia. Andrey is following him along the way. Then, the speech time is begin and Russia is first in the line. The president then walked to the podium with his bodyguards. Andrey and the rest of FSO is lining up in the podium like the armies. The president is speeching mainly about peace and Russia involvement in giving funding to the third world. Andrey just looking around the crowd for any threats. Suddenly, he saw Sarah waving her hand in the crowd. He also saw her holding a child's hand. Andrey nodding a little to her. Andrey eagerly to meet her after the speech. It was along 30 minutes for him. Finally, the speech is over and the president is walked out from the podium. The FSO agents are walking out from the podium like the armies. They walked down from the podium and Andrey rushly ran to Sarah. He then hugged her and she hugged back.

"Hey Andrey. It's been long time." greet Sarah and release her hugged.

"Yeah. It's been a long time." greet Andrey and also do the same.

"So, how's your day at work?" asked Sarah.

"Well. It's very tired and take lots of energy. But, the payment is very good." said Andrey.

"Anyway, I like you to meet my daughter. Her name is Marceline. She now two years old. Marceline, say hello to uncle Andrey." said Sarah while lifting her to Andrey.

"Hello uncle Andrey." said little Marceline.

"Hey. Don't call me uncle. I'm not that old." replied Andrey with teasing voice.

"Cmon. She just a baby." said Sarah.

"Anyway, where is your husband Hunson?" asked Andrey.

"He is now traveling somewhere in Africa. He said that he looking for somekind a demon amulet." said Sarah.

"Huh. He left you for an amulet." said Andrey.

"I know. Anyway, you should be more careful because of the instense heating of the assination attempt to President Mikhail." said Sarah in worried.

"Yeah. I don't the same thing happen just like in Berlin." replied Andrey.

"What really happen in Berlin anyway?" asked Sarah curiously.

"Well, It's just an ordinary speech for the EU. Suddenly, I saw a reflection in a building 200 meters. I told the control to checked it out. Suddenly, I heard a gunshot. So, I ran to the president and jumped in front of him. I took a bullet in the chest. The people is ran in feared. My comrades then ran over me and checked my condition. Luckily, I wore a bulletproof vest and its hold the bullet. I released my vest and I evecuated to hospital just to make sure. The president is evacuated back to the hotel in very tight security. You know the rest from the news." said Andrey while holding his chest.

"That's a very heroic action." replied Sarah.

"Yeah. Thanks. Anyway, I should be go now. I got someone to protect." said Andrey and leaved in rush.

"Bye." said Sarah while waving her hand with Marceline.

Andrey then ran back to the president and guard him for the next three hours. The president then decided to call off the day and returned back to the hotel so they can fly back to the motherland tomorrow. So, they called the limosine and the president entered the car with Andrey. They drove back to Wildorf-asturia hotel. As they arrived in the hotel, the president and Andrey rushly walked to the elevator. They arrived at the fifth floor and Andrey escorted the president. The president went inside his room. Andrey rushly went inside his room and jumped to his bed. Be went to sleep and ready to go home for the next day.


	3. Air turbulence

**The last chapter I revealed that I made more than one OC character that have a critical role in this story. Keep reading folks and you will have the story during the war.**

Chapter 3: Air turbulence.

The next morning, Andrey woke from his sleep. He still wearing his tuxedo. He took the clock and it's already 9AM. He got up from his bed and stretched for a while. He walked to the bathroom and taking a bath. Suddenly, he heard his phone ringing. He took the phone to see the caller. It's Sarah and he answered her call.

"Hello Sarah. Why do you calling?" greet and asked Andrey.

"Can we meet?" asked Sarah in sad voice.

"Sure. But, I have to go back home at 5PM." said Andrey.

"Okay. Where do we meet?" asked Sarah still in sad voice.

"You can come to the hotel. I wait at the lobby." said Andrey.

"Okay. Bye." replied Sarah and hung up the call.

"Why she sad? What happen?" asked Andrey to himself.

"Whatever. I'm gonna ask her." said Andrey in himself.

He rushly took a bath. He tried to used the soap and shampoo to make his smell very good. He used a very clean tuxedo with Russia pin in the collar. He then used the men's fragrance as usual. He packed all of his luggage and brought it. He walked out from his room with his luggage and cardkey. He walked to the elevator and decend to the lobby. He walked to the main lobby and met his comrades. One of his comrade then told Andrey to collect his luggage in the Diplomatic's van to be transfer to the airplane. He then waited for Sarah in the lobby. Suddenly, he saw her in sad condition with Marceline holding her hand. He walked to her and asked her what happened. She then hugged him while crying in his shoulder. The little Marceline is still small and didn't understand what happened. Andrey calmed her down and she started to get a grip.

"Sarah, why do you crying?" asked Andrey confusely.

"It's my husband. Hunson." said Sarah and tears is still flowing down in her cheek.

"What happened to him?" asked Andrey.

"He is missing." said Sarah and she started to calm down.

"He just missing. Not dead." said Andrey.

"You don't understand. His crew in the expedition is found to be death. They body is still intacted, but the're mind is gone. They also very weak and they're skin is very pale. Like something has sucked them out. And Hunson is not one of them." said Sarah and she cried again.

"There there. Everything is gonna be fine." said Andrey while hugging her tightly.

"Can we walked somewhere?" asked Sarah and she calmed down again.

"Yeah. We can walked around the park." said Andrey.

They then walked out from the hotel. Sarah also took Marceline. They walked around the park and enjoyed the air of the park. They just looked around and enjoyed the scene. They walked to a candy seller. Andrey bought a lolipop for Marceline. She then licking the lolipop while humming in fun. They walked for three hours. They then sat in a bench and rested in the bench. They chatting for a while.

"Okay. What are you gonna do after your husband is might be die?" asked Andrey.

"Maybe I'm just gonna get a stable job back at Manchester. So, I won't go far for them." said Sarah.

"That's good." replied Andrey.

"How about you? Are you still protecting the Russia president." asked Sarah.

"Yeah." said Andrey shortly.

"Huh. What a true patriot." said Sarah.

Suddenly, Andrey got a radio called from his leader. He ordered to be in the lobby now because this is the time to leave. So, they both stand up from the table. Andrey then kissed her in the cheek. He then walked away to the hotel. He then turned around and waving his hand to Sarah and Marceline. They also waving back. That is the last he saw them for the next three years. He ran back to the lobby's hotel. He already saw everyone ready. His luggage then entered to a diplomatic van. He walked to the president's car with some of the FSO. The president is already entered his limosine with the team leader Marat Lushenkov. Andrey entered the car with some of his comrades. The limosine then droves rushly to the airport. Along the way, Marat and the president is talking about some security concerns. Andrey just ignored them because it's not his job about the security. They then arrived at the airport. They walked out from the limo and rushly to the airplane. They entered the airplane and they sat in their seat. The president walked to his room and fasten his seatbelt. The airplane started to make its position to the runaway. Andrey sat near the window. He look at NYC for the last time. The airplane is already in the position and ready to take off. Suddenly, the airplane is bursting very hard. Andrey then pushed to his chair a little. The airplane then started to flew away. The airplane is now leaving New York and using the atlantic route. It will reach Moscow in 10-12 hours. The airplane then in stable condition. Everyone is released their seatbelt and moving around the plane. Andrey is talking with his comrades along the way.

Eight hours later, the airplane is above Germany. Andrey is sleeping in the passenger seat. Suddenly, a comerade woke him. He got an order to accompany the president to the confrence room in the plane. He got up from the seat and walked to the president's room. He knocked the door and entered the room. He saw the president in tuxedo and his assistant carrying a laptop. The president then grab a few documents. The president walked out from his room with his assistant and Andrey. The president walked to the confrence room and all of the agents and staff that he pass. He finally made it to the confrence room. Andrey is standing beside the president. He can saw Marat standing beside the door that leads to the front 's a big LCD TV in the wall in front of the President. The TV then turned on by the assistant. The TV have a small camera attached in the top. Suddenly, the TV is conected to the Kremlin. There's the Prime minister and minister of defense. They talking seriously about the security detail in Russia. The president also pulling out an iniciative to raise the danger level of the nation. They agree and Russia is now at DEFCON 4. The assistant is typed everything they said. Suddenly, the TV mysteriously turned off. Everyone comfusely trying to restore the TV. Then, they heard gunshot in the front cabin. Andrey pulled out his serdyukov and pointed it to the door that leads to the front cabin.

"Hijacker taking the plane. The cockpit been breached." shouted one of the FSO agent in the radio and the plane then vibrated very hard.

"All agent. Code red! I repeat, code red!" said Marat and pointed his pistol to the door.

Suddenly, an explosion breached the door. One of the hijacker entered the plane. The hijacker than killed by Marat by a headshot. They then came out from the room and moved to the lower level of the plane. They used the front cabin because is the only way down. They moved rushly through the front cabin. Andrey moved Forst and he hid behind a seat. The hijacker mercilessly shoot the FSO and president. Andrey then make a suprssing fire. The hijacker then killed by the agent. Andrey took the hijacker gun which is a AKS-74U. The president is moving behind Marat and Andrey. They reached the stairs and massive gunfight happened. The FSO agent tried to flanked the hijackers. Suddenly, the plane make a extreme decend. The people inside the airplane then started to flew around the plane. The gunfight is still moving on while they floating. Andrey killed all the hijackers. Suddenly, the airplane is stablelize and everyting started to drop to the plane very hard. They got up and rushly walked down to the lower level with the president. Massive fight also occurred in the lower level. The FSO take some casualties, but the hijacker is more. They fought they're way to the airplane safe room. They reached the luggage section and the safe room is behind the luggage room. Marat ran to open the door. Suddenly, a hijacker grab Marat and take him as his hostage. He used Marat as human shield. Andrey pointed his weapon to the hijacker. The hijacker warned them to stay away. Andrey kept pointing his weapon to the hijacker. He bravely shot the hijacker and its a headshot. Marat is save and ran to the president. Andrey and one of the FSO agent are moved inside the room to clear it. There's some hijacker inside the safe room. Fierce fire battle is happened. Andrey killed five of the hijacker. Suddenly, the airplane is landed very hard. It's touch down so hard that the tail of the plane is disengage. Andrey hold to one of the seat so he won't throw off from the plane. His comrade unfortunately throw off from the plane. The instense heat of the plane is making Andrey sweating a lot. Suddenly, the engine of the plane is flew to his direction. He got pushed by the engine and he hit the wall very hard. Ye got knocked out and the airplane is cripple in the ground.


	4. The new assignment

**The airplane is crashing in Germany. The hijacker is working for someone that gonna start the war. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4: The new assignment.

Andrey woke up with his head very hurt. He saw many fire in front of him and the engine that thrown to him. The engine outer skin is missing and burning. Wmoke filled around Andrey. He then saw Marat opened the door in his right. Marat then pulled Andrey up and checked his condition. Marat then told him that the president is seperated from him when the plane crashed. They walked out the plane while staggering around. The luggage section of the plane is crushed very hard. They could slip throught the section. They finally see a hole and walked out the plane through the hole. Andrey saw the snow falling down, the air is very cold, it's about 10 days before christmas. He saw few of the FSO agents is injured neither by gunshot or burn injury. Some of the agent are looting the death. They took they're wallet or anything that useful. Andrey pulled out his pistol and reloaded it. He used his pistol because he lost the AKS-74U. One of the agent then informed Marat tbrough the radio that the president is in the front side of the wreckage. They can't walk their through the plane because the mid section is burning and its covered by the woods. They saw a path that leads to a somekind of storage hangar. Some of the agents, including Andrey and Marat are moving to the hangar and hoping they found a save path to the front section of the wreckage. They reached the the in front of the hangar. They saw the airplane's tail is crashed to the hangar. They walked in front of the hangar. The place is surrounded by cars and snow cleaner vehicle. The snow is getting instense a little and the air is colder. Everytime Andrey breath the air, he will blow out some cold smoke from his nose. Suddenly, they saw two armored jeep heading they're way. One of the agent then ran to the jeep. The jeep have a shooter in the top. The shooter killed the agent then ran to them. All the agent then hiding and shooting at the jeep. The shooter in both jeep are counter-attacking by firing they're 50 cal. The agent then hid at any place they can. The jeep stopped in front of then and unloading all the passenger which is terorist. The terorist is shooting at the agent and some of the agent are KIA. Andrey successively killed the gunner in the both jeep. The agent then came out from they're hiding and killed all the terorist in they're way. Marat and Andrey saw a path that leads to the front section of the wreckage. They ran to the path amd saw the president. The president is not injured and there's two agent covering him. Marat checked the president while Andrey securing the place. They then saw a helicopter with Russia insignia in the body. The helicopter than landed in front of the president. Marat slide the helicopter door when suddenly there's a man from copter that shot Marat in the head. Andrey then targeted the man when he got shot three times in the chest. Andrey fell down to the ground. Luckily, he still alive because he wear a bulletproof vest. The man that walked out from the copter then pointed his weapon to the president. There's also some people that walked out from the copter that apparently worked for the stranger. The stranger than pushed the president inside the copter. Andrey saw a AKS-74U I'm his right. He took it and pointed it to he terorist. He killed all the terorist that he saw. The president ran out from the helicopter and the pilot is chasing him. Andrey killed the chaser while he still in sleep position. Andrey then stand up and walked to the president. The president is shocked, but in fine condition. Andrey then saw the co-pilot came out from the copter and surrendered. Andrey pulled him out from the copter to the ground. The president ordered him to execute the co-pilot because he is a terorist. Andrey shot the co-pilot without hesitation. Through his eye, he is a cold-blooded killer. But through his heart, he still the good man that everyone know. They then waited for the real extraction to come. Andrey keep his eye peeled for any sign of movement. He saw the rest of the FSO agent moving to his location. Most of them are injured. They rested near the president and waiting for the ET(extraction team). They finally saw a helicopter and some armored vehicle with Germany flag. They got helped by the Germany armed forces. The army then arrived and started to treat the wounded. The president then brough to a helicopter and he will bes transported to the nearest airport and flew to Moscow. Andrey just waited around because he got comrades to be help. He help anyway as he can.

Five hours later, Andrey rested by seating in a chair. He already helped many people. Then, he saw a Russian man walked toward him. He used a long jacket like with Spetznaz insignia in the collar. He used black boots, black spetznaz uniform that covered by his long jacket. He also wear a belt with the colour of gold in the head of the belt. He brought a folder and a glass of water. He then took a chair and sit near Andrey. He then gave Andrey the glass of water. Andrey drank the water and splashed some of it to his face.

"Hello there Andrey. My name is Captain Yuri Karlovic. I'm from the Spetznaz. I got an offer for you." said Yuri introuducing himself to Andrey.

"What is the offer sir?" asked Andrey curiously.

"I want to enter the Cossack battalion. There, you will be part of the Spetznaz in Lenin company." said Yuri.

"What will I do in the Spetznaz?" asked Andrey.

"The Lenin company is a black ops force that protecting the motherland from the treat of attack. You will be entered as the first sergeant. This company is very small and contains only 50 people. These people is the best from all kinds of military in the motherland. You will have double the honor and the salary is more than you have now. Also, I'm the CO and I choosed you from all the people in the military. So, are you gonna join?" said Yuri persuasively.

"Yes. I will join." said Andrey.

"Okay. Sign this." said Yuri and giving Andrey the folder.

Andrey opened the folder and and signed in the paper inside the folder. He don't know that he already make the decision that gonna change his life forever. He and his time will accidentally uncovered the secret caused of the great mushroom war.


	5. The best team in the world

**Andrey Petrenko just transferred to Spetznaz black ops company. Keep reading. The war is about to start. And everything will be get little bit twist.**

Chapter 5: The best team in the world.

It's been 5 months since his transfer. Andrey already joined 20 mission in 5 different continent. He always be the smartest in the team and he promoted to become first lieutenant. He also the second in command of the company. He is also a very tough guy. He already killed 50 terorist,executed 10 people, destroyed 10 armored vehicle. He also got hit five times and still healthy. He is also very friendly although he is cold blooded killer. He also haven't saw his friend Sarah for a long time. He can't contacted her because he got lots of work.

Andrey now in the Spetznaz camp in Rostov. They sharing with 16th OSN VV Skif detachment. Andrey sitting in the sofa with Yuri playing PS3 in a big LCD screen. Some are resting by sleeping or playing card game. Some are playing football in the sports arena of the base. Suddenly, Yuri told by one of his comrades that he contacted by the ministry of defense by the telecom and its very urgent. Yuri stopped playing and told Andrey to continue without him. Yuri walked to the telecom room. He entered the room and saw the ministry of defense with few generals. Yuri then sit in front of the telecom screen.

"Hello Captain Yuri. How's your day?" greet the ministry of defense.

"Pretty good sir." said Yuri.

"Okay. We got an assignment for the Lenin company." said the minister.

"What is it sir?" asked Yuri.

"We got an Intel from the SVR that there's a imminent terorist attack to the motherland." said the minister seriously.

"Where the attack come from sir?" asked Yuri.

"The attack came from unidentified location." said the minister.

"So, how do we act if there's no location sir?" asked Yuri confusely.

"I don't say there's no location. The location is identified by a man named Simon Petrikov. He is currently in the NATO base in Seoul, South Korea." said the minister.

"WHAT! KOREA! Sir, with all the respect. Korea is at war. We can't extracted him. We're not the ground forces!" shouted Yuri and tried to calm down for a while.

"You will be covered by the North Korea ground forces. You and your team will be drop from the air. Also, China also sent their trooper to held the NATO and pushed them back to the DMZ." said the minister calmly.

"Okay. I understand sir." said Yuri.

"Oh. One more thing. You have to choose nine best people of yout team. Do not get caught or killed because it could trigger an international tragedy. The American will raise their security level and the relationship between the motherland and America will be strain just like the cold war. Just be careful. That's all." said the minister and turned off the connection.

Yuri then walked back to his camp. He ordered to gathered all the team in the briefing room. He then talked to all the team that there's a very dangerous mission. He also said he need nine volunteers in this mission. Nine people raised they're hand and one of them is Andrey. Yuri ordered the volunteers to ready up and have to be in the airfield exactly 22.00 local time. The voulenteers ready up and took their weapons. Andrey took his AUG with Swarovski scope and silencor. He brought all the ammo he have and his Serdyukov pistol that he always use. He reload all the weapons. He also took a nightvision goggles and few frag grenades and smoke grenades. He wore his wood camouflage uniform which already been told by Yuri. He also used a prototype technology that design for the company. It's a multifunction touchscreen device that put in his left wrist. He clicked the screen and tested its function. It could be as a undetectable GPS and Radar. Its also can be use as a undetectable video com device. The screen is in form of a wide wristband. The wristband is made from elastic material and steel around the screen. It also have five small cameras that store below the screen. The camera is attached to the screen nd it could be use to distract the enemy. The camera can be detonated as an explosive that killed in the radius of 10 M. Andrey then all ready and he walked to the arrived at the airfield and saw a Antonov 225 that ready to take off to Pyongyang. He then entered the plane and saw Yuri expecting him. He is the last one that entered the plane. The door then closed and it make its way to the runaway. Andrey just sit in the seat of the plane and resting. It will be a six hours journey.

Six hours later, the plane is landed in a North Korea base in Pyongyang. Andrey, Yuri, and the rest of the team walking out from the plane. The plane cargo door is opened and there's few tanks that the North Korea bought. They then entered a tent and put all their belonging. Andrey slept in the tent and Yuri is coordinating the mission. The mission will be start at 17.00 local time. Yuri is cooperated with the North Korea trooper to cover the teams way to the city. The North Korea and China already organised an attack to Seoul city exactly 17.00 local time. Yuri then finished coordinate the attack and slept in the tent. Andrey then got woke by the alarm. He look at his watch and its pointing 16.00. He got up and woke everyone else. He then equipped all of his equipment. He then used a earphone to here the radio chat. The team also ready up. Yuri then told everyone that its time. They walked out from the tent and fully loaded. There's a MI-8 chopper waiting in the helipad. They entered the chopper and sat in the seat. The pilot and the gunner is North Korea army. They'll will flew to a captured airfield 50 KM south of the DMZ. The helicopter then refuelling and continue its journey to Seoul. The team is talking to each other along the way. Andrey and Yuri is talking to each other about the mission. Suddenly, Yuri got contacted by the ministry of defense through a video chat in his screen waistband.

"Yuri. We got a problem." said the minister.

"What is it sir?" asked Yuri.

"So, what should we do?" asked Yuri.

"When you landing from the copter. They'll be an american diplomat waiting for you. They need your help because they have a few armies which also got MIA from the people that captured Simon. Also, North Korea agree to have a peace solution with the south which gonna the deal probably gonna make North Korea bigger. Are you copy?" said the minister.

"Yes. I'm copy sir." said Yuri.

"Okay. Transmission off." said the minister and the screen is disconnected.

Yuri then told told the team about the new devoloping situation. The team understand it. They finally landed at the airfield. They walked out from the chopper and saw the american diplomat waiting for them. They then walked with the diplomat into a truck. The truck will deliver them to the other side of the border.

"So, why the American army need our assistance?" asked Yuri to the diplomat.

"Well, we got some Delta force got captured by a group of terorist. We believe that this the group of terorist that you looking for." said the diplomat.

"Well. Why you don't send the American black-ops. They can handle that kind of mission. Right?" said Yuri.

"Not really. The black ops operative that we send is neither dead or missing when we want to attack their base." replied the diplomat.

"So, you know their base. Where is it?" asked Yuri.

"I'm not sure to telling you know because you and your team are very exhausted of your long flight and not to mention the helicopter. You guys need to rest first." said the diplomat.

"No. We are ready for combat duty. Right team?" said Yuri.

"YES SIR!" shouted all the team in heavy spirit.

"Seeeee. So, you could tell me where is the base." said Yuri persuasively.

"Okay. We already catched one of them and interrogated him. He said that the base is in Hanoi, Vietnam." said the diplomat.

"Okay. Get us to the next flight." said Yuri.

The truck then drove to Seoul international airport which currently used by the american forces. The truck then stopped near a runaway. They walked out from the truck and can saw the night sky. There's many stars in the sky. Iw was a beautiful night. But, they don't have time to enjoy it because they got work to do. They entered a C-5 Galaxy that will transported them to Hanoi. They flew from the airport and will arrive at Hanoi in three hours.

Three hours later, they flew above Hanoi. They will land in fiveteen minutes. Andrey then have an idea that can made them to make the mission go faster.

"Hey. Is the base in the city center?" asked Andrey to the diplomat.

"Yes. It's in a tall structure in the slum of the city." replied the diplomat.

"Is this plane have a parachute equipment?" asked Andrey.

"Yes. Why?" asked the diplomat.

"I got an idea." said Andrey in spirit.

"What is it then?" asked the diplomat curiously.

"I want the pilot to decend to the minimum level height for oxygen. Then open the cargo door. We will jump from the cargo door and land in the roof of the structure." said Andrey confidently.

"Yeah. It's very good. Go tell your team and I tell the pilot." said the diplomat and moved to the pilot to tell it.

Andrey told the team and all of them are agreed. They then ready they're ready there equipment and took the parachute in the plane. They walked to the cargo cabin and ready up until the door is open. The cargo door slowly opened and they can saw the city of Hanoi. They saw the night lights of the city. The city is very bright at the night. Some people is trading down the streets. They got their eyes on the structure. The structure is 15th floor height, very dark in the outside, and filled with terorist. They ready to jump out from the plane. Suddenly, the diplomat talked with Andrey minutes before jump.

"Andrey. I got this for you." said the diplomat and giving him a US medal.

"What is this?" asked Andrey.

"Is a give from America. The silver cross. You guys the best black ops team I ever see." said the diplomat proudly.

"Thanks." said Andrey and put the medal in his tight pocket.

Then, the lights is turned to green that means for jump. They jumped from the plane and used the parachute to hold their fall. They landed in the rooftops and released the parachute. They entered the building without knowing they will found the first main cause of the war.


	6. Origin

**The war will be start in this chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Origin.

The team entered the building through the rooftop. They stopped for briefing for a while.

"Okay. Andrey, you take four men and go find Simon Petrikov. I'll take another four and find whoever running this place." said Yuri to the team.

"Roger that." replied Andrey shortly.

"The rest of you, follow me." said Yuri and walked away from Andrey and his team.

Andrey and his team moved stealthy in each corner and floor. They use silencor in they're weapon. They killed all the guards they can see. All the guards are Vietnamese. They walked down to the seventh floor very fast. Andrey then hide behind a wall and his team is behind him. Andrey peeked through to the seventh floor hallway and saw a guard walking toward him and holding a AK-47. The guard then walked closer and suddenly Andrey grabbed him and pulled him to his hiding. He then interrogated the guard about Simon Petrikov whereabouts. After lots of punch and torchering have done, the guard finally said that Simon is one level behind them in a large room and surounded by guards. Andrey then released the man and executed him because they don't want any traces upon them. Andrey and his team moved rushly to the sixth floor. They reached the floor and entered the hallway to the floor. They searched every corner forthe big room. Then, there's one hallway that apparently lead to a big room. Andrey and his team is sneaking behind the wall. Andrey then peeked to the hallway next him. He saw five guards and they in a tight watch. Andrey signalled his team to killed the guards by shooting them. Andrey and his team moved to the next hallway rushly and killed the guards instantly. They moved to the door that leads to the big room. They planted explosive in he door and moved in breaching position.

Andrey then pushed the detonator and the door exploded. Everyone entered the room. They saw many guards in the room and Simon with someone in the middle of the room and handcuffed in a chair. They killed all th guards in the room. Andrey then moved to Simon and released him from his handcuff. One of the team released this unknown man beside Simon. They walked out from the room to rendevouz with Yuri at the ground floor.

"So, are you Simon Petrikov?" asked Andrey to Simon for a confirmation.

"Yes. There's also my girlfriend here. Her name is Betty." said Simon and introuduced Betty to him.

"Hi there." saod Andrey while shaking Betty's hand.

"So, what are we doing now?" asked Betty.

"We're gonna move to the gorund floor and rendevouz with the rest of my team." said Andrey.

"Okay." replied Betty and Simon.

Andrey noticed that Simon is carrying a few files and a big ancient book which seems to be very important to him. They moved floor by floor. In the third floor, they heard a gunfight. Andrey looked at the source and there's Yuri and the team with a man in a sack in his head and the Vietnamese guards shooting at them. Andrey threw a grenade to the guards and instantly killing all the guards. Yuri then saw Andrey calling him over. Yuri and his team followed Andrey and they finally rendevouz.

"Are already got Simon?" asked Yuri.

"Yes. He's over there." said Andrey and pointing him with Betty.

"We got the boss of this place. We already bagged him up and we will interrogated him." said Yuri.

They walked very fast to the ground floor and killed everyone that stand in their way. Finally, they reached the ground floor and ran out from the building through the front door. Yuri then called the extaraction team from Russia. They have to stand their ground in the middle of a big road. They made some cover around the extraction point. The terorist is moving toward the team position. There's at least 50+ foot mobile and few gun-attached vehicle. The team are ready to face any kind of threats.

"Alright team. Ready to face hell. Lock and load, shoot at the target, and of course stay alive. Okay?" said Yuri to encourage his team.

"YES SIR!" shouted back the whole team with no fear.

The terorist then started to shooting at them. All the team is shooting backand Andrey is covering Betty and Simon. The gunfight is massive that it can be heard to the city center. Andrey killed most of the terorist by headshot. The team is stand in their position and keep firing the terorist.

"Captain Yuri. The helicopter for extraction is ETA 60 seconds." said the pilot that gonna extract the team.

"Copy that." said Yuri while firing his gun.

Suddenly, the terorist used the SMAW. They fired the SMAW and its a critical hit to the team. The shot also make Andrey threw for 5 meter and knocked him out. He then woke up again and saw the terorist ran toward him. He saw Yuri got up again with 5 men and firing again the terorist. Andrey saw 4 of his teammate KIA. The terorist is started to overwhelm Yuri and the rest of the men. Then, the extraction copter is arrived and gave them covering fire. The helicopter is MI-35 and its firing the enemy from its nose turret and missile in the wings. The helicopter thwn landed nearby. Andrey got incapitated. He pulled by Yuri to the helicopter. Andrey gave a covering fire while he being pull. He saw the Simon, Betty, and the terorist leader boarded to the hind. Some of the team is also pulling the men that KIA. Andrey then saw the horror to one of his dead teammate. His left is gone while his right leg is gone until the knee. His body is torn very bad and his right part of the face is gone. He then pulled to the hind and his head until his leg is closed by a big sheath so no-one can see the horor. Some of the body is okay. Suddenly, Betty got shot in the stomach. The hind medic then treated her. Yuri and Andrey boarded the hind and it's starting to take off. One of the team then closed the door and the helicopter flew to China border. The dead then brought away from the team and closed into a body bag. The helicopter flew smoothly and will landed to a china airbase in the otherside of the border.

"Hey there Simon. Are you okay?" asked Andrey while sitting next to Simon.

"Yeah. I'm okay." said Simon while holding his ancient book and gave the file to Yuri.

"Can I hold the book? I will be very cautious." said Andrey curious about the book.

Simon gave him the book and revealing that he also holding a sack.

"What's in that sack?" asked Andrey.

"Only this." said Simon and revealing a crown.

"Okay." replied Andrey and Simon put it back.

Andrey then looked at the back. The book is titled "Enchiridion". He then opened it carefully and read the contents of the book. He read it page by page and study from the book. He then made a conclusion that this book is made for anyone that have the heart of the hero and willing to stand against the evil at any cost. He got inspired by the book. He then gave it back to Simon and rested along the way.

He then woke up because he heard some noisy voice. He saw the team tech is opening his laptop with a USB attached to it. He noticed that the USB is came from the file. The tech opened the file of the USB. They found something really disturbing. The terorist weapon is funded by the MOSSAD, their weapon is came from the US military and their's a monthly payment to the military. They also found lots of missile distribution to them from the US government. The missile is equipped with a brand new nuclear that already have by the Russia. The nuclear contains a nuclear burst with the power of 900 megaton. Russia have the biggest one that have ten times power than the ordinary one. If Russia launch the nuclear, it could wipe out the whole north America continent. They have to report whether they like it or not. If they report it, Russia will move to DEFCON 2 and the whole army is in alert. They just hoping that America will not attack Russia or its allies. The world now is in the brink of a war that could destroy he whole live in the face of the earth.


	7. The war

**The war is now officially begin in this chapter.**

Chapter 7: The war.

Andrey and his team arrived at China air base. They walked out from the hind and ran to airplane that waiting for them. They boarded the airplane that gonna fly straight to Moscow. Betty is in a medical bed and get an emergency operation in the plane. Simon is very scared and worried about the operation. It will be a 4 hours flight. Andrey calmed Simon down by talking to him. The rest of the team is restless and high tension about the information. They tried to think about what to say to the president about the information. Andrey is not really worry about it.

"Simon, what are you gonna do after this?" asked Andrey while playing cards with him.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm gonna make a musuem. Or encrypt the book to know who made it. I also gonna stay and start a freah live with Betty." said Simon and drawing a card.

"Yeah. I'm still in service. Maybe I'm gonna try very hard to be a general. What every soldier might dream to be. And Checkmate." said Andrey and his win the card game.

They then talked another topics for the rest of the trip. Suddenly, the operation and the doctor gave a very bad news.

"Mister Petrikov." said he doctor calling Simon.

"Yes?" asked Simon while walking toward the doctor.

The doctor's face is looking very sad. Simon is now really worried and restless.

"I got a bad news." said the doctor sadly.

"What is it?" asked Simon.

"You're fiancee. We already do everything, but the bullet is hit her vital organs. I estimate that she will pass away in one hour. You can come in and see her for the last time." said the doctor in fear.

"Yes. Of course." replied Simon and he is shocked and tears flowing out from his eye.

He walked to the operation room and talked to her for the last time. Two hours later, the airplane landed in Moscow. Simon go out first from the plane. There's the line of army that stretched until a limosine. There's the ministry of defense and his assistant waiting in front the door of the limosine. Then, the four men of the team is walked out carrying a coffin with Betty in it. It was a moment a silence for Betty and the team member that KIA. Andrey and Yuri were the last people that walked out from the plane. The rest of the team will brought the coffin to the cemetry with Simon while Andrey and Yuri will entered the limosine with the minister and assistant to the Kremlin. The team put the coffin into the cemetry car. The team entered a truck that will drove them to the cemetry to burry the dead. It was a greefing day for all the company. Andrey and Yuri will talk about thw info with the minister.

"So, how's the info?" asked the minister.

"I afraid it's gonna be more complicate and have a very deep impact to the motherland." said Yuri reluctantly.

"Why it's gonna be complicate?" asked the minister confusely.

"Sir, you better read the file." said Andrey reluctantly giving the file.

The minister read it and see what his eyes couldn't believe.

"Dasvidanya. I couldn't believe it!" said the minister shockly after reading the file.

"We got to inform this to the president." said Andrey.

"The president is in Israel to discuss about Russia protection to Palestine." said the minister.

"NUTS! We gotta go to the Kremlin ASAP! Driver, drive as fast as you can to the Kremlin!" shouted Andrey to the driver.

The driver then drove very fast to the Kremlin. They have to make it in time to inform the president. They finally arrived at the entrance of the Kremlin. They ran through the lobby and security. They reached the comm room and ordered someone to call the president. They finally got the call and waited the president to answer. The call then answered by the FSO. Andrey told the agent about the purpose of the call. The agent gave the phone to the president. The president then stand up from the meeting chair and answered the call by walking away then standing and facing the wall.

"Who is this?" asked the president to the caller.

"Sir. It's Andrey. Your life in great danger." said Andrey fastly.

"What do you mean danger?" asked the president confusely.

"Sir. The terorist is funded by the American and their allies. We now seeing a live satellite feed that show the American are mobilizing their armed forces." said Andrey in worry.

"Okay. But, what is their purpose?"asked the president.

"Sir. The motherland is the biggest oil exporting countries in the world. America now it's now short on oil. They will attacked us with all of his allies to us!" shouted Andrey fearing the president about his security in the meeting.

The president then turned around and saw a MOSSAD agent pointing his pistol to him. The president shot two times in the chest and one time in the head. All the delegates then masscred by the Israeli. The American launching they're army to attacked the motherland. All the army base in Russia is on full alert and panicked. Everyone in the Kremlin scrambled everything they have to attack the NATO. Andrey just froze standing in front of the screen.

"We gonna destroy ourselves." said Andrey to himself in extreme horror and fear about the future of mankind.


	8. Survivor

**Okay. The nuke is launched and read to know the survivors of the war.**

Chapter 8: Survivor.

Three years have past, the war is very destructive. America and its allies is marching the Moscow in the first war. Russia got two million casualties in the first year of the war. While the NATO only got five hundred thousand casualties. The first year is a massive defeat for Russia. The tide is changed in the second year. NATO make a very big mistake at the second year. They accidentally dropped a big napalm bomb to a Russian base in th China border. The base is very close to the city of Harbin. The bomb killed thousands of Chinese civilian. The China government is very angry. Ultimately, they joined forces with Russia which is very worse. Automaticly, North Korea joined the battle because they are ally to China. Vietnam and Iran also joined the war. Iran got the most exported oil in the world. Most of the oil is owned by the Russian. The nuclear power plant they're weaponary is supplied by Russia. Iran controlled the attack in middle east against Israel. While China and Vietnam support Russia against NATO and controlled the attack in Asia and Ocenia. Russia then counter-attacked America by landing they're troops in Alaska. The NATO forces in Russia is dying for hunger and the cold of the weather. A quarter of NATO is KIA of natural causes. The NATO then fall back because of the harsh winter in Russia. The NATO retreated back to Germany. They armed themselves and make a defense line around the border. The third year, the year where bombs fell down and destroyed humanity.

Seven hours before the bomb explode, Lenin company is in Paris pushing the NATO forces across the English channel. China and Iran also joining the attack. Lenin company got an objective to neutralize the NATO anti- aircraft weapon below the Eiffel tower.

"Alright troops. It's been three years since the war begin. We already made it this far. So, listen to me. We got to neutralize the enemy anti-aircraft weapon below the Eiffel tower. We will expect heavy resistance. The 25th shock infantry will aid us through the way. Question?" said Yuri briefing the team about the objective in a outpost 15KM from Paris.

"NO SIR!" shouted the whole team.

"Good. All trooper, let's move." said Yuri and entered a MI-8 chopper with the team.

Andrey is still the second in command. He is now taller and stronger than three years ago. He also become smarter and wiser. The chopper take off and brought the team to the heart of the war. The helicopter will dropped them 8KM from Eiffel tower. They entered the city and the pilot told them to stay alert. Andrey saw the devastation of the war through the window. There's a lot of fighter jet in the air. The tanks and the trooper is shooting they're way to advance. The NATO make a very good barricade around the city. The pilot told thwn to ready up because they will reached th drop-out zone in 30 seconds. The team ready all they're equipment and weapon. The helicopter is vibrating a lot because of the fighter jet that passing near the chopper. The helicopter also shooting some flares because thEy got locked by a missile. The helicopter reached its destination and dropping all the team safely. The team dropped in street end. They moved through the small alley and streets. They have to rendevouz with the 25th shock army and move together to the Eiffel tower. The team consist of 30 mens. They all is ready to kill. They moved to the 25th shock army. They rendevouz with thiem and caught in the crossfire. The NATO forces is barricade themselves in a building. Behind the building is a fast path to the Eiffel tower. The NATO barricade the building with machine gun and 50 cal. The crossfire is killed many of the infantry. Andrey is thinking to find a way to breach the barricade. He then saw a little hole in the corner of a building. Andrey told Yuri about it. Andrey planned that he will entered the building alone and took all the NATO. Yuri thinked the idea is crazy, but he confident that Andrey will survived. He agreed the plan and make a covering fire for Andrey. Andrey ran to the little hole while the team is making a covering fire for him. He managed to enter the hole and inside the building. He killed everyone in the building with AK-47. He walked to the balcony of the building and gave a good sign which mean the building is cleared. They moved pass the building to the street. They walked very fast to the Eiffel tower. They also got covered by three T-80 tanks. Although there's a lot of gunfire along the way, that doesn't stop them to reach the Eiffel. The team is in the other side of the bridge of the Eiffel tower. The tower is covered by ten plus armored vehicle including tank, fifty plus foot mobile including the operator in the weapon. There's also few tomahawk rocket. The rocket is ready to be launch. Yuri told the one of the tank operator to destroy the rockets. Then, the tanks is shooting at the rockets. They succeed and the rockets is destroyed. The team and the infantry are ran to the Eiffel tower to destroyed the anti-aircraft weapon. The tanks is giving them covering fire. They ran below the tower and killed all the NATO forces. They also neutralize the weapon. Yuri told the command center that the objective is completed. Suddenly, there's an aircraft crashing to the tower. The tower already shot many times and the structure is not last. The tower than started to crumble. The support column that near the bridge is the one that crumbling first. Then, the whole tower is falling to the river. It crashed the trooper below it. It almost killed everyone.

One hour before the bomb explode, Andrey woke up and free himself through the wreck. He helped the rest of the team that still breathing. Half of the team is KIA. They ran to the extraction point which is 5 KM west of their position. They ran to the ET point. They killed some people and destroyed some tanks. They finally reached the extraction point. Yuri then got a very shocked news from the command center. A nuclear missile is launched from America to Russia and its allies. Russia is counter attacking by launched it to all NATO countries. Yuri gve the news to all the team. One of the nuke will blow in Paris in 5 minutes. They saw a MI-8 chopper that landed in the ET point. They boarded the chopper and told the pilot to fly away from Paris as fast the helicopter can. The helicopter is flew very fast. Suddenly, the nuke is reached its destination and hit the ground. The explosion is very big and there's EMP burst. The burst hit the chopper and the pilot loose control. The team is grip anything they can and ready for emergency galling. The helicopter thwn hit the ground very hard. Andrey instantly got knocked out by the crashed.

6 hours later, he woke up. He then saw that the half of the chopper is gone. He opened his seatbelt and walked out from the chopper. He saw the night sky and it's very beautiful. The city center is gone leaving a very big crater. His radio is broken by the EMP. He used his multifunction touchscreen device which not effected by the EMP burst. He used it to find any radio frequency. He couldn't find any. He then saw Yuri lying dead in front of him. Andrey then walked to him and took his dogtag. He then walked away in an endless journey until he find someone.


	9. Promise

**This is the final chapter of the story. Hope all of you enjoy it. Give some review about th story.**

Chapter 9: Promise.

Amdrey kept walking to the west hoping to find any survivor. He walked for two days. There's a lot of crater along the way. Most of the building is collapsed. Dead body spread all over. The smell is very irritating. He then found a tent. He walked inside the tent to search anything he can use. He found some food and drink and a gas mask which is very helpful. He packed all the food and wore the gas mask. He walked back to the destroyed road that stretch to the east.

5 hours later, he reached Calais beach. He saw many warship that destroyed in the sea. So many that the wave can't reach the shore. Andrey walked along the beach to find the boat. He got to go to England to search Sarah and Marceline. He finally found a raft inside a small tent. He inflated the raft and pushed it to the sea. He entered the raft and used the paddle to cross the channel. Lots of ship is destroyed and few of them is still burning by the fuel. The fuel also leaked to the sea which give a very bad smell and lots of dead fish around. Luckily, Andrey used a gas mask so he doesn't need to smell the fuels. There's also few dead bodies floating in the water. Most of the body only parts. Andrey prayed for all the dead that they go to heaven. The space is very little to pass the destroyed ship. Then, he reached the outer coast where there is not to many ship. Two hours later, he saw the England's coast. He paddle the boat fastly because he is eager to find anyone in England. He then reached the shore of England. He walked out from the boat and grabbed his gear. He put his feet in the England's soil. He saw that no-one in here as well. The dock is heavily destroyed and dead bodies everywhere. He continue his journey to the city of Dover. The city is also destroyed by the nuke. only structure of the building in the city. Andrey find a shelter because the day is going very dark. He walked into a building amd set his sleeping bag. The building roof is gone, but the second floor is still intact. Andrey ate a hamburger before his sleep. He then went to sleep and hoping that Sarah and Marceline is still alive.

The next day, He woke up and exercising for a while. He packed all off his things again. He continue his journey to London. He walked out from the city to the freeway. Suddenly, there's a horse passing in front of him. The horse stand in front of him like waiting until someone in its back. Andrey ran to thw horse. The horse have a saddle and the saddle can be use to hang a few bag. Andrey hang all of his things in the saddle. He jumped to the horse and sit on it. He ride the horse to London as fast as he can.

3 hours later, he made it to London. He moved slowly through the city. The city is also already destroyed by the nuke. There's no sign of live. He moved to Sarah's apartment. He reached the apartment. The apartment is appear to be empty, but still standing. He dismount and took his weapon with him. He moved to the apartment on full alert. The apartment is a five floors building and Sarah lived in the fourth floor. He moved to the fourth floor stealthly, fearing someone will attack him. He walked to the front door while pointing is weapon. He took an iniciative to barge in. He kicked the door and moved inside the apartment. He heard someone crying in a closet in the bedroom. He moved to the bedroom and ready to open the closet. He opened it and found something very relieved. It's Marceline crying in the closet. Andrey then hugged her to calmed her down.

"Marcie. Are you okay?" asked Andre while cleaning her cheek from her tears.

"Yeah. I'm okay." said Marceline and still crying a little.

"Okay. Where's your mommy?" asked Andrey.

"I don't know. When the big rocket fell down, there's a big blast that I couldn't see her. After the blast, I tried to find her. I saw her lying down in the street and bleeding. She said that everything gonna be okay and told me to ran back here. She then closed her eyes and I cried. I ran back here and locked myself in the closet." said Marceline calmly.

"Okay. I'm here. I promise that we will never be apart." said Andrey and hugged her tightly than ever.

Nine months later, They still together exploring England for any other survivor. Andrey never put her out of his sight. He also write in his journal about what happened. He also wrote "When the world is destroyed and human is almost out of existence, I saw myself that another form of live is walking in the earth". He filled his journey about the history of human so no-one can ever forget that human is once the major population in earth.

Now, Marceline and Andrey went to the main continent of europe, exactly in the middle of the continent. Marceline walking in joy while Andrey kept writing his journal. Then, they found a big steel door. Andrey put his journal in his pocket. He grabbed Larceline's right hand and moved to the steel door. The steel door have a hole in the side. They entered through the hole. Behind the steel door, it was very dark. Andrey then find a switch while Marceline followed Andrey. Andrey then found the switch and flick it. The light is turned on. The place is not effected by the EMP burst. Although the place is safe, there's no-one in the place. Andrey then walked into a lab. He walked around the lab slowly because its very dark and the switch is broken. He grabbed Marceline tightly so she won't get stumble. Andrey then walked into a stairs. The stairs appears to be lead into a hanged floor. They walked through the stairs to the hanged floor. The hanged floor appears to be almost broken and could be fall from its support. Andrey kept holding Marceline's hand. They walked through the floor when suddenly something catch Andrey's eye. The thing is one floor below. He walked to the thing by the hanged floor and tried to look from above. The thing is a tube with some pipes around it and filled with cold water and the tube is opened. He tried to look closer by bend his body to the tube. The sidebar is supported his weight while bending. Suddenly, the sidebar is broken and Andrey fell to the tube. The tube than closed itself and the pipe is bursting a very cold ice gas. Marceline able to came down to the first floor and ran to the tube. She hit the tube many times while crying. She able to heard what Andrey said to her.

"Marceline! Listen to me." said Andrey while swimming in the tube and the water started to freezing.

"What is it?" asked Marceline while crying and sobbing.

"I want you to ran out from here. This place gonna crumble down." said Andrey and saw the ceiling started to fell down.

"But you promise we will together." said Marceline and still crying and sobbing.

"I'm sorry I don't keep the promise. Just go!" shouted Andrey.

She then ran out from the place to the outside. She made it out from the place and saw the place is collapsing. She then ran into a city while crying. She stopped at the downtown of the city and crying. Then, Simon passed by and saw her. His skin already turned blue and he put his crown in his belt. He then ran to her and tried to calmed her down. He then walked to the nearest toy store and took a teddy bear. He gave the bear and she held it. She finally stopped crying and held the bear. She then walked with Simon to the west where the sun is falling down. Meanwhile, Andrey froze in the tube. He wait until someone free him from the tube. The end.


End file.
